


Memories

by sea_shaw



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Newt (Maze Runner), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Canonical Character Death, Druid Alan Deaton, Good Friend Derek Hale, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memories, Mpreg, Omega Thomas, Omega Thomas/Alpha Newt (Maze Runner), Post Mpreg, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Werecreature Stiles Stilinski, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Werefox Thomas (Maze Runner), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_shaw/pseuds/sea_shaw
Summary: Thomas -or Stiles, whichever you prefer- and the McCall pack are doing a little bit of pack bonding. A spell cast by Dr Deaton allows them to enter a shared mind space and go through each other’s worst and best memories. Thomas is worried of course, because the only memories he properly has are of his time with WICKED, and this just might put an end to his keeping that time a secret.
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Stiles Stilinski, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014372
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183
Collections: Pieces of Newtmas, Where The Fandom Meets The Fandom





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is going to be the first part of a series of memories, but it’s the last memory that the actually go through, if that makes sense? Basically, this whole thing is going to be a big jumble of random memories that I come up with.

The scene changed again, but this time it was Thomas who recognised it. All colour drained from his face as he remembered the pack there, sure this was a good memory, but it wasn’t something he wanted them to see. It was private and he wanted to keep it that way. “Who’s memory is this?” Scott asked the dreaded question, and Thomas opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance to as Scott’s question was answered by Memory Thomas running through the middle of the group. Real Time Thomas winced as he watched himself throw up into the toilet, the bleak walls of the WICKED compound only made him feel worse.

“Tommy?” A voice called.

The sound made Thomas want to weep. He would recognise the British lilt among a thousand voices any day. Derek noticed the change in Thomas’ stance and immediately knew what was happening (he and Isaac were the only ones alive who knew what Thomas had gone through) and so he moved over to comfort his hurting pack mate. His large hand fell onto Thomas’ shoulder, knowing that the omega would be needing the comfort. Said omega leaned into his touch.

“Tommy, what’s wrong?” The voice asked again. Thomas heaved into the toilet bowl again before leaning back on his haunches. The owner of the voice popped his head around the corner of the bathroom stall and Thomas turned to look up at the blonde with weary eyes. He had been sick for weeks now and he wanted it to be over. “I don’t know.” He almost whispered, voice hoarse from vomiting as he leaned into the warm hand that sat gently on the base of his neck. A soft purr came from the brunette as the hand began to play with the bottom of his hair.

Scott looked over at Thomas accusingly, making the omega bow his head in submission. Derek was seething, how _dare_ the supposed leader of the pack use his Pack Alpha superiority to force the hurting omega into submission at a time when he was clearly in distress!  
“What the hell, Stiles?” Scott demanded, looking lividly at the alpha and omega. Thomas just looked to the ground as a single tear escaped his eye. It was clear that Thomas wasn’t going to say anything to defend himself, so that’s where Derek jumped in.  
”Leave it, Scott.” He ordered, though he realised as he said it, that it would only make the egotistical alpha even madder.  
”Stay out of this, Derek. I’m not talking to you, this is between _me_ and _Stiles_.” He hissed, flashing his red eyes. Derek couldn’t defy a direct order from his Pack Alpha, and so reluctantly flashed his yellow orbs in response. “Now answer my question, what the _hell_ , Stiles?” And once again, just as Thomas opened his mouth the respond, he was saved by his past self.

”I just want this to be _over_ , Newt.” Thomas whined, interrupting the soft purring in favour of complaining to his mate. Newt hummed in response and sat down to cuddle his omega. The two shifted into a more comfortable position where Newt had his back up against the now closed stall door, and had his arms curled around Thomas, who had his back leaning against the alpha’s chest.  
”How long have you been sick for?” He asked, a frown said across his face. The blonde had an idea in his had, and this could be the deciding factor.  
”Around four weeks.” The brunette replied. Newt did the mental maths in his head and his eyes widened. Thomas, noticing the change in his mates scent, turned around to face the alpha, now resting his back against the toilet he had violated mere minutes ago. “What?” He asked, yet there was no response given. “Newt, what is it?” The omega urged, straightening his back as he looked over at the worried alpha.  
”Tommy, I think you might be,” Newt paused for a second as he chewed on his bottom lip. “p _regnant_.” He whispered, still somewhat in shock at his own revelation. The words thudded in Thomas’ mind, _pregnant, pregnant, pregnant._ His normally sweet scent turned bitter with worry, Thomas knew that they were _not_ the age to be parents, nor were they in the right position. Both of them were still wary of the people who had ‘rescued’ them and neither of them wanted to bring a baby into the mix, yet Thomas couldn’t stop thinking about a little child with his eyes and Newt’s hair.  
”Pregnant...” He mumbled, looking down at his stomach nad placing his hands gently against it. There could be an actual living being in there, a real, actual baby with a heartbeat and everything. If he did the maths correctly, then the baby would have been conceived during his last heat, making him somewhere around ten weeks along. They sat there in silence for ten minutes, just letting the fact that Thomas could be pregnant sink in.  
”We should take you to the Medbay to get tested.” Newt finally broke the silence as he took Thomas’ hand in his own.  
”Yeah...” Thomas agreed, though he was still mumbling. His eyes were strained on his stomach, as if inspecting every inch of it to see if he _looked_ pregnant. The two stood and finally left the bathroom stall.

”Answer me, Stiles.” Scott growled, his eyes were blazing red and it was intimidating to the omega. “What the _hell_ is going on?” He let out an angry growl as he didn’t get an answer.  
”Scott, you’re scaring him, he’s not gonna answer you if he’s terrified.” Isaac told him, putting a hand on the fuming alpha’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down before turning to Thomas. “It’s okay Thomas, you can tell him.” But that only made the alpha round on him instead.  
”What the hell do you mean?” He demanded. “Do you know what the hell this is all about. And why did you call him Thomas?”  
”Stop it, Scott.” The omega whispered so softly that the only reason they head him was because of their super hearing. “Just shut up. For once in your freaking life, stop talking.” There were tears streaming down his cheeks and he was curled into Derek’s side, but he still managed to look like a leader. It was the certain way that his shoulders sagged, as if they carried the weight of the world that gave off the strong, leader-like vibe. He pushed away from Derek and stood up tall, making himself look truly like a leader, and more like an alpha than their supposed Pack Alpha. “You wanna know what happened? Why I don’t talk about it?”  
”Yes, Stiles. Because that’s what I’ve been asking you for the past fifteen minutes.” Scott replied with a nasty snarl, making the smaller brunette flinch.  
”Alright then,” He took a deep breath to calm himself then flicked his eyes up to meet Scott’s. “When I was gone for four years, I wasn’t visiting family like my dad said, I was kidnapped by an evil corporation called WICKED, which stood for World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department.”  
”Stood? As in past tense?” Lydia cut in, a confused expression on her beautiful face.  
”Yes, past tense. They’re gone now.” He responded and ran a hand over his face before continuing. “WICKED wiped my memory and told me that my name was Thomas, and that’s what I still prefer to go by even after getting most of my memories back, and before you ask Lydia, I said ‘most of my memories’ because I only regained memories of the three year before I was taken and only of the people actually around me, like I cant remember anything about my mom because she’s not here.” Thomas said and sent Lydia a fixed stare. “They told me that the world had ended in a massive solar flare and that most of civilisation had been infected with a disease called the Flare and turned into Cranks. That me and all the kids they were going to put into the Maze were Immunes. They put me in charge of a team with a girl called Teresa, and together we created the first trial in a series that were designed to test us. We made it knowing that we were going to be sent up, because we asked to be. So for the first three and a bit years or so, we were developing and controlling the Maze and what went on inside, but I figured out around then that WICKED weren’t as good as they proclaimed to be, so I sent out an encrypted video message telling everyone where every one of WICKED’s bases were. That was actually how the FBI found us, they got my message and decrypted it.” He paused for breath and to let things sink in a little bit. “WICKED found out what I’d done and wiped my memory again before sending me up into the Maze, leaving me with just my name.”  
”That doesn’t explain how you can get _pregnant_.” Scott spat the last word out as if it had personally offended him. Thomas looked down at his feet again for a moment before addressing Scott’s statement.  
”I’m an omega werefox, which is a rare breed of werecreatures from Poland.” Thomas told him, not caring that he had said omega, which would undoubtedly lead to more questions. “And the blonde, Newt,” He had to hold back a sob at the name of his dead mate. “H-he, uh, he was m-my, my mate. An alpha neko.” And then he did sob. Thick tears poured down his face and he sank to the floor, quickly pulling his knees to his chest. Harsh sobs reached his small body as his breaths came out in hard, short pants. Derek and Isaac both recognised the tell-tale signs of a panic attack and swiftly made their way over to the crying werefox.  
”What do you mean omega? Weren’t you part of a pack?” Scott asked, uncaring of the fact that the boy he was questioning was currently mid panic.  
”Scott!” Kira gasped as she whacked him on the arm. “He’s in the middle of having a panic attack and you think _now_ is a good time to keep asking him questions?” The alpha rolled his eyes but eased up on his questions until the other boy could answer them properly. They all stood there in silence for twelve minutes, only the sounds of Thomas’ sobs and the mindless chatter coming from the two Memory characters filling the void. As soon as Thomas could stand again and his breathing had somewhat evened out, Scott started up his questioning again.  
”Answer me now, what do you mean by omega, and why didn’t you have a pack?” He earned himself a lot of disbelieving stares as he completely ignored Thomas’ fragile mental state. “And when did you become a were?”  
”Uh, well, Deaton misexplaiend the pack dynamics to you. There can be many alphas in a pack, but only one Pack Alpha, and the majority of the rest is usually betas, but every pack usually has it’s omegas, which are usually seen as weaker and more fragile than betas and alphas, then there are the alphas, which are usually seem as the strongest.” Thomas explained with a frown and a scratchy voice, he couldn’t believe that Deaton has explained it to them wrong. “Uhm, in your pack, you, Derek, Theo, Ethan, Isaac and Malia are alphas. Lydia, Hayden, Jackson, Liam and Kira are betas and Corey is an omega, which is why we get along really well.” He explained. “Look, I’ll explain everything else later, okay? Can we just watch the rest of the memories for now?” Thomas begged, he really needed some time to breathe from all the questions and to collect his thoughts. Scott huffed out a quick ‘fine’ and turned to look back at the memory. Surprisingly, Memory Thomas and Newt had only just gotten to the Medbay.

The pair walked through the doors and glanced cautiously at all of the unconscious people laying in the cots. All of them were creatures of some sort. Thomas took in the bleak white exterior as they wandered through, trying to find someone to help them. There was no pattern anywhere, just bland, depressing emptiness. Soon enough, one of the doctors stumbled across them and looked at them in surprise.  
”Can I help you two gentlemen?” She asked, looking them up and down, as if scanning them for any obvious injuries.  
”Uhm, we were wondering if there were any pregnancy tests or something around here?” Newt asked awkwardly, and the awkwardness only increased as the doctor’s eyes widened with shock.  
”Yes! Um, yes, absolutely. If you’ll follow me, we’ll get him set up on the table and do an ultrasound.” She motioned for them to follow her. Thomas scented the air and immediately could tell that she was a beta harpy, because there was no smell of scent-blockers coming from her that any alpha and omega doctors had to wear, and the unmistakeable scent of burning feathers radiated from her that made Thomas feel like he needed to sneeze. The now trio walked into the back of the Medbay, where there was a machine ( _Ultrasound machine_ , Thomas’ mind supplied) and a chair that had a raised back.  
”Just hop up on here and we’ll get started.” She said cheerily, having now apparently gotten over her awkwardness, and patted the chair. Thomas gently lifted himself up onto it and laid back. “Alright then, just lift up your shirt for me, Love.” Her strong accent was similar to Newt’s and it made Thomas trust her easier. The omega did as asked and pulled his blue shirt up a little bit to expose his tanned stomach. At some point, the doctor had turned away and grabbed something that look suspiciously like lube. “My name’s Doctor Eva Birling, what about the two of you?” She asked with a smile as she poured some of the gel onto Thomas’ stomach. He winced slightly at the temperature.  
”Thomas.”  
”Newt.” They said at the same time, making a smile spread across all three of their faces. Eva grabbed a wand connected to the ultrasound machine and flicked a switch on the machine.  
”Are you two mated?” She asked, eyeing the visible bite mark on Newt’s neck, but not making assumptions. Thomas liked that.  
”Yeah, about two months ago.” Newt answered with a soft smile. She spread the gel over Thomas’ stomach with the wand before bringing it back to the middle. They all turned to look at the screen as she began to move it around, Thomas and Newt realised in wonder that this was Thomas’ uterus they were seeing in the black and white image, there was a smallish looking bean towards the left side and Thomas realised with a jolt that the bean with his _child_. His and Newt’s baby.  
”Okay, so you seem to be about ten weeks along, which means that I could tell you the sex of the little ‘un.” Eva offered, looking at the two parents to be. They looked towards one another and both nodded their heads.  
”Please.” Thomas responded, taking Newt’s hand in his. The blonde squeezed gently and had a huge smile on his face, Thomas could feel his sheer joy through their bond and was sure that Newt could feel his own content. Eva nodded her head and her brown eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled at them, she liked these two and hoped for the best for them, unaware of the heartbreak that their future held, purely because of the company she worked for.  
”Well fellas, looks like you two are gonna be expecting a baby girl.” Thomas’ mind went blank. He was going to have a daughter, a real life baby girl.  
”Would you be able to print us a copy?” Newt asked, smile still present and hand still in Thomas’. Said omega was incredibly glad for his mate, because in the moment where he was too stunned to say anything, the blonde had asked exactly what he wanted to know. Eva nodded her head vigorously, shaking a few dark hairs free from her ponytail, and a few moments later, both of them were holding a still warm, black and white image of their daughter. Tears fell from Thomas’ eyes, but he would be okay. Thomas and Newt and their baby girl would all be okay.

The scene quickly faded back to black, and then back into the homey room of Scott’s living room.  
”How is everyone doing?” Deaton asked from behind the group, making them all jump. He had noticed that Thomas had started to cry at some point and worried for the werefox. I mean, yeah, some of these were supposed to be bad memories, but of all the pack, he didn’t expect Thomas to be the one to cry.  
”Not great.” Corey replied, looking at Thomas. The other omega looked like he had been through hell and back, and it’s not surprising, after the experience he just had, he had the right to look and feel distressed. Thomas migrated over to his fellow omega and let Corey wrap an arm around his shoulders, they both needed comfort around about now, and that’s what they were going to give each other.  
”Now you can answer the rest of my questions.” Scott stated, not even waiting to ask if his supposed best friend was okay. Thomas let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, he was beginning to get annoyed with Scott. All he wanted was a quiet evening with Corey, Derek and Isaac where he could cry and cuddle with his friends.  
”Fine,” He sighed. “What do you want to star-“  
”What happened to your pack?” Scott cut him off, leaning forwards in his chair and resting his chin on his hands. At least now, he sounded interested instead of furious. He probably just needed some time to cool off.  
”They’re all dead.” Thomas replied softly, one single tear sliding down his face. “At least, I assume they are.”  
”You assume?” Scott asked, leaning back in shock. “How do you now know?”  
”Well, when we escaped the Maze, half of them stayed behind and I assume they probably died from starvation, cause the Creators stopped sending food up. And then the rest of them died along the way, I really don’t want to get into it.” He responded, leaving out the part about the sun going dark, he didn’t want to have to answer more questions that necessary.  
”Okay then. When did you become a werefox?”  
”I’ve been one since birth. My mom was apparently one, and she passed the gene onto me.” Thomas explained, yet again leaving something out because he didn’t want to answer more questions. This time he left out his siblings. Thomas looked down at his fingers and began to fiddle with them. “Only I’m an evolved werefox, meaning that I can turn into a fox the same way that Derek can turn into a a wolf.”  
”What happened to your daughter?” He asked this one softly, and Thomas was glad that Scott had picked up on the fact that this would be a sensitive subject for him.  
”Almost the minute she was born, WICKED took her from me and I never saw her again. Newt and I signed her birth certificate and then she was taken away. I found out after we were rescued by the FBI that they had sent her into a supernatural foster care system and she’s bouncing around there. Nobody wants a hybrid baby that’s already scent bonded with her mother.” Another couple of tears rolled down his cheeks, but then he suddenly laughed. “I was going to try to look for her, or track her by scent, but my dad said that if I brought a baby into the house, that would be the final straw and he wouldn’t be able to put up with me anymore.”  
”What’s her name?” And now Scott’s voice was barely a whisper, the depression of the situation weighed on his shoulders.  
”She’s called Allison Rachel Newton after our friend Alby and my s- uh, our other friend Rachel, though I guess her name would be Allie Chamberlain now, cause that’s Newt’s real name _Charles Chamberlain_.” Thomas laughed again, despite the mood of the room. “She would only be four months old." He then whispered, and everyone could feel his pain, chemo signals or no.  
”You know you’re always welcome to stay with me, Thomas.” Derek said, putting a comforting hand on the younger’s shoulder. It shocked the majority of the pack to hear the name fall so easily from his lips. They hadn’t really taken into account who knew before they did.  
”I wouldn’t want to impose.” Thomas replied simply. Derek pulled him into a hug, surprising the omega, but he hugged back nonetheless.  
”You could never impose on me, Pup.” Derek whispered into his ear so that only he could hear. Thomas hugged him a little tighter.


End file.
